familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
New Braunfels, Texas
United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Texas |subdivision_type2 = Counties |subdivision_name2 = Comal, Guadalupe |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Gale Pospisil (2011) Richard Zapata Mark Goodner Mike Ybarra Sandy Nolte Bryan Miranda Steven Digges |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Michael Morrison |established_title = Founded |established_date = 1845 |unit_pref = US |area_magnitude = |area_total_sq_mi = 44.9 |area_total_km2 = 116.4 |area_land_sq_mi = 44.4 |area_land_km2 = 115.1 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.5 |area_water_km2 = 1.3 |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_urban_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |population_as_of = 2012 |population_note = |population_total = 60761 |population_metro = |population_urban = |population_density_km2 = 619.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 1604.4 |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |coordinates_display = 1 |latd = 29 |latm = 42 |latNS = N |longd = 98 |longm = 7 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 192 |elevation_ft = 630 |website = ci.new-braunfels.tx.us |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 78130-78133 |area_code = 830 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-50820 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1342440 |footnotes = }} New Braunfels is a city in Comal and Guadalupe counties in the U.S. state of Texas. Braunfels means "brown rock" in German; the city is named for Braunfels, in Germany. The city's population was 60,761 as of the 2012 U.S. Census estimate, up 66% from the 2000 census population of 36,494. It is the seat of Comal County and is a principal city of the San Antonio-New Braunfels Metropolitan Statistical Area. New Braunfels has a sizeable German Texan community. During the 19th century, its name was often spelled Neu-Braunfels, even by English speakers. Early History New Braunfels was established in 1845 by Prince Carl of Solms-Braunfels, Commissioner General of the Adelsverein, also known as the Noblemen's Society (in German: Mainzer Adelsverein). Prince Solms named the settlement in honor of his home of Solms-Braunfels, Germany. The Adelsverein organized hundreds of people in Germany to settle in Texas. Immigrants from Germany began arriving at Galveston in July, 1844. Most then traveled by ship to Indianola in December, 1844 and began the overland journey to the Fisher-Miller Land Grant purchased by Prince Solms.King (1967) p.53 At the urging of John Coffee Hays, who realized the settlers would not have time to build homes and plant crops further inland before winter, and as the German settlers were traveling inland along the Guadalupe River, they stopped near the Comal Springs. Prince Solms bought two leagues of land from the Rafael Garza and Maria Antonio Veramendi Garza for $1,111.00.King (1967) p.37 The land was located northeast of San Antonio on the El Camino Real de los Tejas and had the strong freshwater Comal Springs, known as Las Fontanas when the Germans arrived. It was also approximately halfway between Indianola and the lower portions of the Fisher-Miller land grant. The first settlers forded the Guadalupe River on Good Friday, March 21, 1845, near the present day Faust Street bridge. As the Spring of 1845 progressed, the settlers built "Zinkenburg", a fort named for Adelsverein civil engineer Nicolaus Zink, divided the land, and began building homes and planting crops. Prince Solms would also lay the cornerstone for the Sophienburg, a permanent fort and center for the immigrant association. In 1844, Prince Solms was so disillusioned with the logistics of the colonization that he asked the Vereins to remove him as Commissioner-General and appoint a successor.King (1967) pp.35-38 When John O. Meusebach arrived, the finances were in disarray, due in part to Prince Solms' lack of business experience and his refusal to keep financial records. To a larger degree, the financial situation happened because the Adelsverein was an organization of noblemen with no practical backgrounds at running a business. They were on the other side of the world and did not witness the situation both Prince Solms and Meusebach were dealing with. Henry Francis Fisher had not supplied transport and supplies for which the Verein advanced money to him. Meusebach found Prince Solms in Galveston trying to return to Germany, detained by authorities for unpaid bills. Meusebach made good on the debts so Prince Solms could depart.King (1967) pp.52-58 Meusebach discovered that the Prince Solms choice of the inadequate Carlshafen (Indianola) as a port of entry, as well as the isolated route to New Braunfels, was deliberately chosen to keep the Germans from interacting with any Americans. According to Nicolaus Zink, Prince Solms had planned to establish a German feudal state by secretly bringing in immigrants and placing them in military fortresses. Meusebach, who had renounced his own title of nobility, took a different approach and invited Americans to settle in the Vereins territory.King (1967) pp.59-60 Prince Solms being an officer of the Imperial Army of Austria, had kept a uniformed military unit at the ready in Indianola. Meusebach converted the military unit to a more needed work detail.King (1967) p.63 A finance and business structure for the colony was put in place by Meusebach.King (1967) p.64 He also provided for adequate food and shelter for the colonists.King (1967) p.65 On August 11, 1845, Hermann Friedrich Seele became the first teacher for the German-English school in New Braunfels.King (1967) p.66 Meusebach established friendly relations with a local tribe of Waco Indians. Upon seeing his reddish-blonde hair, they called him "Ma-be-quo-si-to-mu", "Chief with the burning hair of the head".King (1967) p.67 In May 1846, Meusebach received a letter from Count Castell informing him 4,304 emigrants were on their way to Texas. With no funds and no new settlements, the mass of emigrants were stalled at Carlshafen. Meusebach's requests to the Verein for more money, and his warnings at pending bankruptcy for the Verein, brought no results. As a last resort, Meusebach instructed D.H. Klaener to publish the plight in the German news media. Embarrassed by the publicity, the Verein established a $60,000 letter of credit.King (1967) pp.75-83 The amount was not adequate for sustaining the total amount of German emigrants in Texas, but Castell also sent Philip Cappes as Special Commissioner to observe the situation. Cappes had also been instructed by Castell to observe Meusebach and to secretly report back every detail.Morgenthaler (2007) p.56 By the time Cappes departed in March 1847, he recommended another $200,000 be advanced.King (1967) pp.96-101 Cappes invited Henry Francis Fisher to New Braunfels, in spite of Fisher not being entirely trustworthy to the Verein. February 11, 1845, Fisher had been involved in coercing newly arrived immigrants to sign documents stating their intent to depart from the Verein and align with Fisher's friend Dr. Friedrich Schubbert aka Friedrich Strubberg.. Cappes was not in town when Meusebach was breakfast host to Fisher on December 31, 1846. Posters had mysteriously appeared about town maligning Meusebach, saying "Curses upon Meusebach the slave driver," and inciting colonists to free themselves from his "tyranny". A group led by Rudolph IwonskiJohnson (2009) p.10 pushed their way into Meusebach's home, and colonist C. Herber brandished a whip. Herber was an alleged counterfeiter to whom Count Castell had awarded asylum. Meusebach and Herber shared a mutual dislike of one another.King (1967) p.98 The colonists had a list of demands that included Meusebach resigning as Commissioner-General and turning the colonization over to Fisher.Morgenthaler (2007) p.61 Meusebach kept his composure but the group became so heated they yelled, "Hang him!" When the estimated 120 men dispersed, Fisher was nowhere to be found. The same evening, a different group of individuals assembled and pledged to stand by Meusebach, the next day passing resolutions condemning the actions of the mob.King (1967) p.103 Meusebach himself had considered leaving Texas as early as November 1845, when he wrote to Count Castell and announced his intention to resign and return to Germany. Meusebach did not feel the Adelsverein was organized enough to achieve its goals. After the mob visit in New Braunfels, he again submitted his resignation to accompany a financial report to Castell on January 23, 1847.King (1967) pp.110,125 Meusebach had arranged with the Torrey Brothers for transporting the emigrants inland, but the United States hired the Torrey Brothers for use in the Mexican-American War.King (1967) pp.85,87 An epidemic of spinal meningitis broke out at Carlshafen and spread with the emigrants to New Braunfels and Fredericksburg.King (1967) p.88 Meusebach stabilized the community's finances, and encouraged the settlers to establish additional neighboring communities. The largest of these secondary settlements was Fredericksburg, 80 miles to the northwest of New Braunfels. New Braunfels thrived, and by 1850, it was the fourth largest city in Texas, with 1,723 people, following only Galveston, San Antonio, and Houston in population. In 1852, the Zeitung newspaper was established, edited by German Texan botanist Ferdinand Lindheimer. The newspaper continues to publish under its current name, the Herald-Zeitung. Geography New Braunfels is located at 29.702, -98.124. This is northeast of Downtown San Antonio, southwest of San Marcos, and southwest of Austin. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 29.4 square miles (76.1 km2), of which, 29.2 square miles (75.8 km2) of it is land and 0.2 square miles (0.4 km2) of it (0.51%) is water. The city is situated along the Balcones Fault, where the Texas Hill Country meets rolling prairie land. Along the fault in the city, a string of artesian springs known as Comal Springs give rise to the Comal River, which is known as one of the shortest rivers in the world, as it winds three miles through the city before meeting the Guadalupe River. Gruene Gruene, Texas, or the Gruene Historical District, is located within the city limits of New Braunfels. Founded by the sons of settlers Ernst and Antoinette Gruene, it had a bank, post office, school, general store, lumberyard, gristmill, dance hall,and cotton gin. It also had access to two railways for shipping cotton bales, a real coup in those times. Its most famous attribute was the dance hall, a family activity in those days. Due to the failure of the cotton crop from Boll Weevils, and the failure of the banks after 1929, commercial activity slowed to a crawl. This village is now a Nationally Registered Historic District where you can dine in the ruins of the original Gristmill or enjoy live music at Gruene Hall. The community may also be researched through the Sophienburg Museum and Archives. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 36,494 people, 13,558 households, and 9,599 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,247.7 people per square mile (481.7/km2). There were 14,896 housing units at an average density of 509.3 per square mile (196.6/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 84.30% White, 1.37% African American, 0.55% Native American, 0.58% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 10.93% from other races, and 2.24% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 34.52% of the population. There were 13,558 households out of which 33.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.4% were married couples living together, 11.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.2% were non-families. 24.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.11. In the city the population was spread out with 25.7% under the age of 18, 8.5% from 18 to 24, 28.4% from 25 to 44, 20.6% from 45 to 64, and 16.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 91.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $40,078, and the median income for a family was $46,726. Males had a median income of $31,140 versus $23,235 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,548. About 9.0% of families and 10.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.9% of those under age 18 and 9.7% of those age 65 or over. Climate New Braunfels experiences a humid subtropical climate, with hot summers and a generally mild winter. Temperatures range from 83 °F (27.8 C) in the summer to 49 °F (9.4 C) during winter. |date=December 2010 }} Recreation and tourism The town holds a German-style festival, Wurstfest ("sausage festival") every November, drawing on the city's strong German heritage. Every December the town celebrates Wassailfest in the historic downtown. New Braunfels draws a large number of tourists, particularly in the summer because of the cold-spring rivers that run through the city. Many generations of families and college students return every summer to tube for miles down the Guadalupe River and Comal River. New Braunfels is the site of the original water park, the Schlitterbahn WaterPark Resort. The Ernest Eikel Skate Park attracts many skate board enthusiasts. Media communications The newspaper Herald Zeitung was originally two newspapers: The Herald (published in English) and The Zeitung, which means 'newspaper', (published in German) until 1967. The other newspaper publisher serving the city of New Braunfels is known as the TX Citizen formly the NB citizen. In radio two stations broadcast from New Braunfels, KGNB 1420 AM & KNBT 92.1 FM, notable for its Americana music format. Notable people *Charlie Duke, lunar module pilot on the Apollo 16 moon landing mission.Contact Us Charlie Duke Enterprises. Retrieved: 2012-09-03. *Robert Krueger, former U.S. Representative and former interim (appointed) U.S. senator *George E. Nowotny, member of the Arkansas House of Representatives from 1967 to 1972; born in New Braunfels in 1932 *Kliff Kingsbury, current head coach of the Texas Tech Football Team Gallery Image:Welcome sign at New Braunfels, TX IMG 3237.JPG|Welcome sign at the New Braunfels Convention Center File:Comal county courthouse 2012.jpg|Comal County Courthouse at New Braunfels, designed by famed architect J. Riely Gordon in Romanesque style Image:Prince Solms Inn.JPG|Prince Solms Inn Bed & Breakfast, built in 1898. Image:Hotel faust.jpg|The Hotel Faust was completed in 1929, two weeks before the Stock Market Crash of 1929 Image:Guadalupe_hotel.jpg|The Guadalupe Hotel, also known as the Schmitz, built in 1851, with constant renovation until 1873. Image:Lindheimer house 2008.jpg|Lindheimer House, built in 1852, currently operated by the New Braunfels Conservation Society Image:New Braunfels SPP Church.JPG|Saints Peter and Paul Catholic Church, cornerstone laid 1871, since expanded Image:L.A. Hoffmann Building.JPG|L.A. Hoffmann Building Image: Restored Brauntex Theater, New Braunfels, TX IMG 3248.JPG|The Brauntex Theatre, a former movie palace, now operates as a performing arts center in downtown Image:Comal River in Landa Park, New Braunfels IMG_3264.JPG|The short Comal River in Landa Park in New Braunfels Image:New Braunfels Railroad Museum IMG_3246.JPG|New Braunfels Railroad Museum is located adjacent to the Brauntex Theater Image:New Braunfels Civic and Convention Center IMG 3236.JPG|New Braunfels Civic and Convention Center next to the Chamber of Commerce office Image:Comal County Commissioners Court IMG_3243.JPG|Comal County's four elected commissioners and the county judge convene in this building to the right of the courthouse Image:New Braunfels settlers mural IMG_3256.JPG|Settlers' mural in downtown New Braunfels Image:Downtown New Braunfels on rainy morning IMG_3258.JPG|Downtown New Braunfels on a rainy morning (May 14, 2010) Image:Interior_of_Renovated_LCRA_Power_Plant-The_Landmark.jpg|Interior of renovated LCRA power plant now called The Landmark Image:New_luxury_home_on_the_Comal_River_in_New_Braunfels,_Texas.jpg|New luxury home on the Comal River in New Braunfels, Texas Image:Duckworth Violin Shop.jpg|Duckworth Violin Shop Image:Faust Street walk bridge on the Guadalupe River.jpg|Faust Street walk bridge on the Guadalupe River in New Braunfels, Texas Image:Guadalupe River Canoeing.jpg|Guadalupe River canoeing Image:Landa Park Dance Slab autumn sunset.jpg|Landa Park Dance Slab autumn sunset Image:Landa Park Pomegranate flower.jpg|Landa Park Pomegranate flower New Braunfels, Texas Image:Close up detail of the Landa Park train..jpg|Close up detail of the Landa Park train Image:Landa Park train & walk bridge..jpg|Landa Park train & walk bridge. Image:St. Peter & Paul Catholic Church grotto and garden..jpg|Sts. Peter & Paul Catholic Church grotto and garden Image:New Braunfels Utility office exterior stonework design..jpg|New Braunfels Utility office exterior stonework design Image:Tubing on Comal River's Stinky Falls near Prince Solms Park..jpg|Tubing on Comal River's Stinky Falls near Prince Solms Park Image:Wagenfuehr hand carved circus miniatures exhibit..jpg|Wagenfuehr hand carved circus miniatures exhibit See also * Adelsverein *List of museums in Central Texas Notes References * * * * * * * * External links * City of New Braunfels * New Braunfels Chamber of Commerce* Category:New Braunfels, Texas Category:Cities in Texas Category:Cities in Comal County, Texas Category:Cities in Guadalupe County, Texas Category:County seats in Texas Category:German-American history Category:San Antonio metropolitan area Category:Settlements on the Guadalupe River (Texas) Category:Settlements established in 1845 Category:German-American culture in Texas